maxandshredfandomcom-20200214-history
The Academic Bowl Chong Problem
The Academic Bowl Chong Problem is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Max & Shred. It aired on November 5, 2014 in the United States and January 20, 2015 in Canada. Plot A big announcement would be coming at school. Max was suggesting snow in the halls so that everyone could snowboard to school, and Shred was suggesting a rooftop observatory system. Everyone wants to hear the big announcement, and it turns out that the new addition would be an Academic Bowl. Shred and his friends are the only ones who care and Max begins to think he should have put up billboards for his snow hall idea. Shred and his friends are entering the Academic Bowl and are making jokes about the Periodic Table. One of the members is Wendy. Max begins to panic and asks Shred why she was on the team. Shred explains that they were having a truce for the week to study for the Academic Bowl. Max asks Howie to help him, because Max believed that Wendy was up to something. Meanwhile, Diane is sick and Abby doesn't really want to help her. But she has to, since Shred wouldn't. Max starts stopping Shred from eating any food Wendy tried to get Shred to eat. Howie then has Max give Wendy some flowers that tracks Wendy's mood and voice distress. When he gives it to her, Wendy ends up getting a crush on Max. Max and Shred begin freaking out and the next morning, Wendy can't focus. Shred ends up telling Max to set things straight with her. But when Max explains everything to Wendy, she becomes furious and tells him that she would destroy him by making another team to compete with Shred. Max has to join the Academic Bowl team, since they needed a new member. Abby has to get Howie to help her not get sick because the prom was coming. Wendy gets her own team and names them Team Ultimate Vengeance. She then makes them get eliminated on purpose. They all do well, but eventually Max and Shred are the only ones left, since Shred didn't get anything wrong and Max didn't answer any. Howie gives Abby a suit to stop germs. Meanwhile, Shred ends up getting eliminated by a trick question and Max is the only one left. There was only one question left, so it was for both teams. The question was about the force of a human leg. Wendy doesn't know it, but Max ends up getting the right answer and they win. Shred asks how he knew it and Max explains that when Shred was teaching Max about how snowboarding related to math and science and at one point, he taught Max about how his legs could explode if they were under too much force and he never forgot. Wendy becomes angry and turns the table over. Meanwhile, they put the suit on Diane, but Abby ends up getting a cold. Quotes Trivia Goofs References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1